


he might be your brother

by sweetestremedy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a pity!" said Combeferre. "What hideous things these butcheries are! Come, when there are no more kings, there will be no more war. Enjolras, you are taking aim at that sergeant, you are not looking at him. Fancy, he is a charming young man; he is intrepid; it is evident that he is thoughtful; those young artillery-men are very well educated; he has a father, a mother, a family; he is probably in love; he is not more than five and twenty at the most; he might be your brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he might be your brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combeferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferric/gifts).



> The prompt mentioned the artillery sergeant and Combeferre, and my mind jumped to this scene immediately. Hopefully it's something along the lines of what you wanted :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty last-minute pinch hit - I hope it doesn't look too hasty (I know the perspective doesn't entirely make sense, but I hope that doesn't distract from the content too much); even though I wish I could have spent more time on the picture, I deeply enjoyed working on it.


End file.
